Pasión frustrada
by Alice E. Berzelius
Summary: Leo esta destrozado por la muerte de Elliot, entonces Oz llamado para calmar al joven. Una fuerte declaración orilló a Oz a hacer algo que al final pareció gustarle, pero no debió y simplemente se fue sin decir nada. ¡Fanfic Lemmon LeOz! Para mi amiga Ale.
1. Chapter 1

Holi~ Holi~ Bueno, ahora traigo otro Yaoi para Ale-san :3 Estoy endeudada con ella y quiero empezar a bajarle ya (?)

¡Animo Ale-san!

**Disclaimer: **Pandora Hearts no me pertenece.

* * *

-Eso duele mucho… Alice-Mascullo Oz después de haber sido mordido tan fuertemente por la morena, su sangre se deslizaba de su oreja.

La chica se quitó de encima y lo miró insatisfecha, su mordida no había sido suficiente como para ayudarlo a subir el animo, más parecía que ahora se encontraba peor.

-¡Oz!-Alguien entro a la habitación armando un buen escándalo en el lugar.

-¿Qué sucede Gil?-Inquirió el rubio, levantándose mientras se llevaba una mano a la oreja para detener el sangrado, no tenía una muy buena pinta.

-Leo se encuentra en un estado muy deplorable, nada lo hace razonar-Le comentó con un gesto de preocupación.

-Y no me digas… Los de Pandora quieren que vaya a hablar con él.

-Así es-Ante la respuesta el rubio dio un profundo suspiro y se puso de pie, caminó hasta su cama y se coloco su saco.

-Iré de inmediato-Le dijo sin más.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!-Un grito desgarrador hizo eco por toda la estancia, un chico de largos cabellos negros se había tirado al suelo de rodillas con las manos en su cabeza, gritaba sin parar.

-¡Vamos!-Le gritó uno de los guardias- ¡Tienes que calmarte!

-¡Elliot! ¡Elliot esta muerto!-Gritaba el chico- ¡Esta muerto y todo es mi culpa!

Dos personas intentaron acercarse al joven para ayudar a levantar pero este se hizo hacia atrás, gritando escandalosamente.

-¡Yo nunca quise matarlo! -Leo, no puedes lamentarte todo el tiempo, no ha sido tu culpa-Le hablo alguien de manera comprensiva, el menciono subió la mirada, por sus mejillas corrían gran cantidad de lagrimas.

-¿Oz?-Inquirió Leo algo intranquilo.

-Así es-Le sonrió radiante, nada que ver con el Oz de hace unas horas que estaba tirado en su alcoba sufriendo.

-No puedo evitarlo… Elliot murió por mi culpa… desde el principió fue mi culpa… yo soy el causante de todo esto…-Se continuaba lamentando amargamente, entonces el rubio dio un suspiro.

-¿Pueden dejarnos solos?-Consultó Oz a los dos guardias que estaban atrás de Leo. -Es peligroso que le dejemos con este muchacho.

-No sabemos que pueda hacerle-Dijo el otro.

-Tranquilos, no se preocupen por mi-Sonrió radiante, y los guardias solo hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se marcharon de una vez. El Vessalius se acerco hasta el muchacho y se arrodilló frente a él, acariciando su hombro como un padre comprensivo. -Nada a sido tu culpa, Leo.

-Claro que sí… ahora todos creen que yo fui quien lo mato…-Dio un fuerte sollozo, su cabeza le daba horribles vueltas, no quería creer ni lo que a él mismo le estaba pasando.

-No te estés culpando a ti mismo, harás sentir mal a Elliot…-Le dijo en un tono suave, como un susurro sutil, a lo que Leo subió la mirada hacia el otro, entonces Oz posó una de sus manos por la mejilla de este y le secó las lagrimas- Así que sonríe, ¿Si?-Sonrió radiante.

Extrañamente, Leo sufrió un suave amontonamiento de color carmín en sus mejillas, frunciendo un poco el ceño bajo su mirar, se sentía un tanto helado. Oz no se percataba de mucho, solo sonreía mientras ahora acariciaba el hombro de su amigo.

-¿Por que haces esto, Oz?-Inquirió el joven, volviendo a bajar su mirada, ahora con un poco de molestia, un nudo se creaba en su garganta, era agobiante, al punto de que si decía más, seguro rompería a llorar nuevamente, no quería, no quería, no frente a él... pero... Dolía.

-¡Porque somos amigos!-El rubio amplió aquella sonrisa suya.

-Eso es mentira-Reclamó el muchacho, cada vez con más enojo en su voz, el echo de que allá venido aquí había ayudado para que dejara de romperse, pero ahora un nuevo sentimiento acaparaba su cuerpo-, tú y yo nunca fuimos nada, nos conocimos gracias a Elliot-Replicaba, haciendo que de alguna forma el corazón del otro se contrajera-, nos conocimos por casualidad… ¡Ni siquiera se que haces aquí!-Gritó por fin- Ademas, siempre quisiste estar solo cerca de Elliot.

Quedó perplejo ante esas palabras, le caían como balde de agua helada al cuerpo, no quería creer que escuchaba esas palabras de él, no era posible, Leo nunca se había comportado así… pero razonando…

-Eso es mentira, Leo…-Intento calmarlo con palabras aunque quizá eso no sirviera del todo.

-¡No lo niegues! Siempre quisiste la amistad de él, queriendo arreglar cosas de nobles, esto y aquello-Reclamaba molesto.

-¡Anda! ¿por qué te molesta tanto? Yo siempre te considere mi amigo…-Había fruncido un poco el ceño por fin, pero su semblante cambio a uno de sorpresa cuando noto como los hombros de su compañero temblaban, escucho algunos sollozos-¿Leo…?-Dijo en un susurro- ¿Que sucede, Leo?

-Nunca te das cuenta de las cosas a tu alrededor, ¿No es verdad, Oz?

-¿A que te refieres?-Inquirió estático, con los ojos bien abiertos, no comprendía del todo a que se refería.

-Tú siempre dabas todo por estar cerca de Elliot... Nunca me tomabas casi en cuenta hasta ahora, que nos encontramos en esa situación-Mascullo y luego levantó la mirada frustrada- ¡Por él!

-Entonces tú... todo este tiempo estuviste...-Hablaba lento, inseguro de sus propias palabras.

-Si, estuve celoso, ¿Algún problema?-Se levantó del suelo, caminando hacia la mesa donde se había estado encontrando un par de días solo para ser interrogado, ya no quería seguir viendo a la otra presencia que estaba a su lado, era intolerable.-Yo te quería, Oz.

Por unos momentos estuvo pensando en aquellas palabras que entraron por sus oídos, luego como todo, el chico Bezarius apaciguó su mirada, un poco más inexpresiva, pero intentando mantener una sonrisa. Se levantó y camino hasta el otro.

-¿Me querías?-Interrogó, estando a espaldas del otro. No hubo respuesta alguna, entonces el rubio optó solo por abrazar a su mayor- Si lo que Leo necesita para estar mejor es a mi, supongo que le dejare ser feliz-Soltó de la nada.

El otro quedo en silencio, impactado por esas palabras, ¿Debía aprovechar este momento? Quizá... de todos modos los de Pandora quizá lo matarían en cualquier momento o algo, no podía desperdiciarlo, entonces se dio media vuelta, haciendo que el otro le dejara de abrazar y le miro por unos segundos, sus manos comenzaban a temblar. Siempre había estado ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos, y ahora que era un momento para demostrarlos, para darlos a conocer completamente, sus manos temblaban y el quedaba helado, sin saber que hacer... Se sentía el idiota más grande.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó el rubio en un tono un tanto indescifrable, era típico él saber como sobre llevar una situación, aunque en esta no se sentía completamente correcto como siempre... era como cierta confusión, como si ansiara de alguna manera continuar-¿Acaso no me _querías?-_El moreno continuó un tanto atónito, molesto por la forma en que le hablaba, se sentía jugado. Ambos estaban en una confusión de emociones, donde cambiaban a cada segundo, era todo un juego en sus adentros pero para sus cuerpos y mentes era algo tormentoso, algo que les jodía.

-¿Esto es acaso un juego, Oz?-Se atrevió a soltar parte de sus pensamientos, retador y temeroso.

-No sé lo que quieras decir con juego-Recalcó muy bien la ultima palabra, acercándose más al otro al punto de haberlo dejado acorralado contra la mesa, sin salida, y luego fue adentrando su pierna entre las del otro, esto lo hizo erizar un tanto, solo le estaba provocando vilmente. El muchacho de largos cabellos iba a retarle, pero en cuanto abrió la boca, fue besado... de una manera ciertamente exquisita, no pudo no corresponder, uniendo sus bocas en el acto, una pequeña batalla se desataba en sus bocas, uno jugando en contra la lengua del otro.

Las mejillas de ambos comenzaban a colorarse lentamente, la unión que tenían se separaba levemente, sin dejar de batallar y volvían a aquel deseoso beso, una pequeña hilera de saliva comenzaba a deslizarse de los labios de Oz, pero aquel liquido no era simplemente perteneciente a él, por supuesto. Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, otra hilera más gruesa se había formado desde la boca de uno hasta la del otro, esta misma se deshizo al poco tiempo.

El rubio toco la entrepierna del moreno con gran descaro, haciendo que el otro soltara un ronco gemido ante la sensación. Sonreía satisfecho ante el bulto que ya se había formado en aquella zona, todo iba marchando _correctamente_ en lo que cabe y continuó acariciando, apretando con suavidad entre sus manos.

-Nunca... creí esto de ti, Oz-Dijo entre dientes, tratando de evitar dejar salir alguna especie de sonido vergonzoso, pero parecía algo imposible, le estaba manipulando el maldito diablo con cara de ángel. Oz sonrió con gran picardía en su mirar, su sonrisa maliciosa terminaba de adornar su aniñado rostro.

-Pues que mal...-Masculló dándole un ultimo apretón a la excitación del otro, haciendo que diera un fuerte gruñido. Sonreía divertido de solo escucharlo... Un momento, acaso él... ¿Estaba disfrutando de hacer esto?

Leo frunció el ceño, entonces subió su mano hasta el mentón del menor y lo haló hacia sí para darle de nuevo un profundo beso, lamiendo su paladar extasiado. Poco a poco sintió como el joven lo orillaba cada vez más contra la mesa y con cierto, pero falso, enojo, lo fue empujando aún más fuerte para que cayera lentamente al suelo, sin dejar de besarle. El rubio solo cedió sin problemas ante eso, quedando recostado sobre el frió suelo mientras paseaba sus manos por el pecho de su acompañante y luego pasarlas por sus costados para rodearlo.

El beso volvió a ser desecho, Leo bajo hasta el cuello del otro, dejando algunos besos, en algunos se tomaba su tiempo, degustando la piel del menor y dejando una pequeña marca sobre este, dio una sutil lamida que hizo jadear al menor levemente. Fue divertido, continuó lamiendo hasta subir lentamente hasta su lóbulo, el cual mordió con suavidad.

-Leo-Dijo su nombre sin quererlo, a lo que frunció un poco el ceño sonrojado, había sido patético para él haber echo eso, lo único y primero que se pasó por su mente fue lo que hizo, derribar al joven para quedar ahora él encima de este.

-Esto no queda así-Dijo amenazante, se había sentado, no en el abdomen, si no, en la entrepierna del muchacho, sobre aquel bulto, mientras le acariciaba el pecho para subir hasta los botones de su camisa, los cuales desprendió al instante, dejandole al descubierto. Después de eso, necio, comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras continuaba sentado en el otro, haciéndolo jadear pesadamente.-¿Qué pasa?-Le preguntó con esa misma sonrisa de malicia.

-Oz-Jadeó su nombre y trató de subir sus manos para hacer algo en contra del muchacho, pero no pudo ya que fue sujeto por las muñecas, las cuales fueron acorraladas contra el suelo.

-Oh, no-Sonrió retador, sujetando ambas muñecas del otro con una mano sobre la cabeza del mismo-, no te dejare...-Susurró paseando su mano donde había estado un bien amarrado listón en su cuello. Lo tomó y con este amarro fuertemente las muñecas de Leo, así arrebatando la poca libertad que se creía tener.

Ya teniéndolo como él quería, se quito de encima para así despojaro de sus pantalones negros junto con sus ropas interiores que llevaba puestas, las tiro sin dudarlo y lo primero que hizo fue llevar su mano hasta el miembro del moreno, acariciándolo despacio con la palma de su mano, de arriba a abajo lentamente, esto hacia que diera roncos gemidos ante la caricia.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras escuchaba aquellos gemidos que le hacían sentir extasiado, con ganas de hacerle de todo solo con la finalidad de continuar escuchando más de eso.

Leo jadeaba incontrolable, sus mejillas estaban bien teñidas de rojo y el calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a aumentar, casi gritó cuando su miembro fue rodeado completamente y estrujado con suavidad con los mismos repetidos movimientos. Gimió el nombre de la persona que le causaba tales sensaciones incontrolables.-¡Oz!.

-Dime, Leo-Se atrevió a hablar, en ese tono tan seductor que aveces llegaba a tener, simplemente para molestarlo y luego paro de hacer aquella acción tan provocadora.

-¿Por que paraste?-Inquirió con cierto malhumor, entonces fue obligado a cambiar de posición, quedando en cuatro. Abrió los ojos de par en par aunque no se notase gracias a sus ópticos, estaba exaltado por la manera tan vergonzosa en la que se encontraba ahora, hizo un gesto de nerviosismo... Un largo gemido escapo de sus labios al sentir como algo comenzaba a introducirse en él, era un dedo del menor, que se movía lentamente en su interior haciéndolo casi gritar.

-No tan alto, nos escucharan-Se burló un poco para luego introducir otro dedo y moverlos de la misma manera.

El moreno apretaba fuertemente sus puños mientras jadeaba, era ciertamente doloroso aquello, pero tenía que soportarlo a toda costa. Aquellos pares desaparecieron, entonces se relajó un poco, sin embargo su paz no duro demasiado ya que volvió a tensarse a sentir algo húmedo en la misma zona que ya había sido afectada.

-¡Ahí no!-Exclamó avergonzado-¡No!-Jadeaba pero era ignorado, el joven continuaba con lo suyo, lamiendo despacio, una y otra vez. Para aumentar el éxtasis, llevó una de sus manos al miembro del otro, volviendo a hacer las acciones anteriores, pero ahora presionando un poco más.

Su respiración era sumamente agitada y entre cortada, eso significaba que el rubio estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo. Este mismo pudo notar cómo estaba llegando a su fin, sin embargo paro en el momento en el que todo se iba a venir abajo.

-Eres tan injusto-Fingió tristeza el joven-, solo tú estas disfrutando...-Prosiguió, poniéndose de pie para así rodear a Leo y luego quedarse frente a él, este lo miro entre jadeo y jadeo, notando como iba bajando de a poco sus prendas inferiores, dejando al descubierto su entrepierna.-Me toca divertirme, sabes a lo que me refiero-Sonrió.

El mayor entendió bien, entonces intento ponerse de rodillas, lograndolo y se acerco al chico, al principio con cierta pena pero con ansias comenzó a lamer lo que era la punta, haciendo círculos con su lengua a lo que el menor se sonrojaba y jadeaba levemente, encantado por las acciones. Fue atrapado completamente cuando Leo lo metió todo a su boca, moviendo de atrás hacia adelante repetidas veces, apretando suavemente con sus labios.

-Tómalo con más calma-Jadeó Oz con una pequeña sonrisa mientras posaba su mano sobre la cabeza del otro, tirando suavemente de sus negros cabellos y al mismo tiempo ayudandole a que hiciera más rápido sus actos y entonces tiró aún más fuerte de su cabello, haciendo que le soltara.-Así esta bien-Sonrió satisfecho y empujo nuevamente a Leo, para que quedara acostado con las manos a la espalda por la atadura que aún persistía. Poco a poco fue acomodándose entre las piernas del moreno.-¿Listo?-Consultó, igual era su primera vez, pero no había como dar vuelta atrás, la situación estaba demasiado avanzada.

-Hazlo de una vez-No pidió, exigió. A lo que el rubio obedeció y fue introduciéndose lentamente en el otro, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ante la sensación, estaba sumamente apretado; el otro lloriqueaba un tanto del dolor, cuando estuvo dentro por fin, se quedo así un pequeño lapso de tiempo, esperando a que el dolor cesara, no dijo nada.-Continua...

Oz asintió y comenzó a moverse, mordiendo su labio inferior para no gemir mientras escuchaba al otro hacerlo una y otra vez cada que le embestía, entraba a fondo y salía, así repetidas veces haciéndolo temblar del puro y doloroso placer que le causaba el rubio. Tomó una de las piernas de leo y la levantó un poco mientras se apegaba más a este, moviéndose de maneras un tanto diferentes, en busca de su punto.

Un cruel gemido delató donde se encontraba este, el Bezarius sonrió satisfecho y fue embistiéndolo con más fuerza y rapidez mientras volvía a llevar su mano al miembro del mayor, presionándolo, acariciándolo, manoseándolo sin una gota de pudor hasta que después de un largo gemido Leo comenzó a soltar su esencia, manchando su propio vientre ante esto y miro avergonzado al chico, el cual solo sonrió jadeante.

-Yo aún no termino...-Dijo malicioso, haciendo que el otro se posicionara en cuatro, entonces tomándolo de la atadura de sus muñecas, tiró fuertemente para hacerlo retroceder, lo embistió repetidas veces de una manera tremendamente fuerte, haciéndolo gritar, su cuerpo temblaba, si no fuera por la forma en que el rubio lo sujetaba, ya estaría completamente rendido al piso. Ninguno paraba de jadear, la temperatura de sus cuerpos era ardiente, cada roce, cada toque, su piel era sensible a todo en este momento. Oz soltó un leve gruñido y se derramo dentro de Leo, para soltarlo por fin y dejarlo recostado en el suelo y así salir finalmente de él. Desató sus muñecas y entonces acomodó sus prendas.

-Vístete, seguro los de Pandora entraran pronto-Susurró Oz mientras le acariciaba su cabello al moreno y luego se levantaba, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

No quería creer lo que acababa de hacer, pero lo echo, echo estaba.

Simplemente salió en silencio del lugar, cerrando la puerta atrás de sí.

* * *

**_No puedo creer que lo haya escrito... pero bueno ¡Espero les haya gustado a todos!_**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_¿Review? :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

Holi~ Holi~ Bueno... Este capitulo no tiene Lemmon uvu ya que me decidí a agregarle un poco más de historia... Ya los que siguen pues... 1313 (?)

:'D Toda esta historia va dedicada a Ale-nee.

* * *

-Señor Oz, ¿Está todo bien?-Inquirió uno de los hombres que antes habían estado dentro de aquel lugar. La preocupación en su voz era sumamente notable, más el rubio simplemente sonrió cómo siempre lo hacía.

-Escuchamos muchos gritos, si ese tipo le hizo algo…

-Tranquilos-Interrumpió al segundo hombre antes de que continuara con su largo discurso. Ambos asintieron y el muchacho se marchó de ahí, aún con la cabeza dándole mil y un vueltas a lo que acababa de hacer, hasta para él era simplemente increíble que haya echo tales cosas y llegar al punto en el que también… se vio demostrado que le había gustado. Era… Inaceptable para su persona.

Caminaba distraído, con un semblante desanimado, por los pasillos para así lograr encontrar la salida.

-Oz, ¿Todo está bien?-Inquirió el moreno de orbes dorados mientras se acercaba a su amo, había notado aquella mala expresión que este llevaba consigo- ¿Paso algo con Leo?

Las escenas de lo sucedido pasaron cómo una película por su mente, haciendo que algo en su interior sintiera extraño.

-Oh, no, él ya está bien, Gil-Dijo sonriendo, dirigiendo su mirada al mencionado- Solo quisiera descansar, siento el cuerpo pesado de nuevo-Excusó.

-¿El sello ha avanzado?-Farfulló rápidamente, preocupado y tomando a su amo por sus hombros para mirarlo mejor.

-No, calma-Su sonrisa tan apacible calmaba aquella tensión que había amenazado por instalarse. Ambos pasaron al carruaje para así regresar por fin a la casa Rainsworth, Oz había cumplido con lo que le había pedido hasta cierto punto.

Mientras tanto, dentro de aquel cuarto el joven de cabellos negros estaba vistiéndose de vuelta, acomodando sus prendas y sus lentes, todo había quedado tan desordenado, siguió sentado en el suelo.

-¿Estás listo para continuar hablando?-Preguntó uno de los hombres, ellos habían vuelto para seguir con su tonto trabajo de buscar más información a través del moreno.

-¡No!-Gritó, no importaba lo que hubiera pasado antes… un momento… Se quedó estático pensando, pensando…

-Ya deberías ceder un poco, el señor Oz ha venido.

-¡Cállate!-Gritó el moreno y entonces se escuchó un extraño sonido, unas gotas rojas cayeron sobre el rostro del mismo. Subió su mirada y entonces se encontró con otro hombre, bastante joven, encapuchado, podían verse cabellos dorados sobresalir. Intento buscar al otro hombre de antes, pero al hallarlo, este se encontraba sin su cabeza.

-Hola…-Comenzó a hablar aquel joven con una voz un tanto risueña- Esta es la primera vez… Qué tenemos una oportunidad de hablar…-Una sonrisa misteriosa se dibujó en sus labios y entonces se quitó por fin aquella capucha y ahora se podían apreciar unos ojos de diferente color, uno rojo vino y el otro dorado.-Estoy aquí para decirte las últimas palabras de Elliot.

-¿Qué?-Inquirió desconcertado, el rubio solo se limitó a sonreír y colocar la capa sobre el joven.

-Nos vamos-Le dijo y entonces le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantar.

-¡Espera!-Se escucharon nuevas voces de hombres junto con sus pasos apresurados para entrar en aquel cuarto.

-¡Vicent!-Exclamó otro-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

El rubio, con toda la calma del mundo, dirigió una mirada de reojo, llena de fastidio. Sonrió de esa manera en la que solo él lo sabía hacer.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-Inquirió un hombre de cabellos obscuros, mantenía la mirada baja, clavada directo en el piso del carruaje, jugaba los dedos de sus manos enguantadas en espera de una respuesta del rubio que yacía sentado frente a él, con la mirada clavada en la ventana.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Inquirió el rubio, sin despegar su mirada, la luz de las estrellas se reflejaban en sus orbes esmeraldas.

-Sabes a que me refiero, ahí, con Leo…-Mascullaba, ahora apretando un poco los puños-Has… estado raro desde ese momento. De nuevo, esas escenas pasaron por la mente del rubio, un extraño sentimiento lo invadía cada que esto sucedía, ya habían sido varias veces para él, y las suficientes.

-Estuvimos hablando de Elliot, es solo eso-Respondió acompañado de un muy sutil suspiro.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos, eso hasta que llegaron a la mansión Rainsworth, apenas pasaron la puerta, se encontraban hablando Sheryl y el duque Barma, Sharon estaba presente, por las expresiones en sus rostros algo no estaba bien.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Gilbert se atrevió a preguntar.

-El duque Nightray ha sido asesinado, fue decapitado-Anunció Barma tan serio como siempre, el shock impacto a Oz y a Gilbert ahora.

-El asesinato fue reciente, por lo que el culpable no ha sido Elliot-Añadió Sheryl en voz tranquila, pero se le notaba el ceño fruncido. -Han estado asesinando a los miembros Nightray uno por uno.-Sharon estaba algo exaltada, tenía los nervios de punta por primera vez en tanto tiempo.

-Hubo un imitador del verdadero causante…

-¡Duquesa Rainsworth!-Un agente de Pandora interrumpió, jadeaba-¡El muchacho que estábamos interrogando fue secuestrado!-Exclamó, esto capto por completo la atención del rubio-Por Vicent Nightray-Dicho esto, quedo estupefacto.-Y todos han sido decapitados.

-Pero… el Dormimouse de Vicent no tiene ese poder-Interrumpió Gilbert. -No… el único causante de esto… Solo pudo haber sido…

-¿Heart Queen?-Inquirió el moreno que continuaba cubriéndole con la capucha, no llevaba sus lentes consigo, se habían caído en el transcurso de todo esto-Entonces… si tú eres el cazador de cabezas… Elliot…

-Su cadena solo fue una imitación de la mía.

-¿Yo que tengo que ver en esto?-Apretó sus labios en un intento de contener ese llanto que tanto lo ha estado atormentando desde la muerte de su mejor amigo. Todo le daba más vueltas.

-Porque tú eres quien heredo el alma de Glen.

Todo lo que el mayor le decía, no tenía ni el más pequeño sentido para él, todo era tan confuso. ¿Qué quería darle a entender? ¿Heredar un alma? Mil preguntas atacaban. El carruaje en el que habían estado todo este tiempo paró en seco, el primero en bajar fue Vicent.

Leo lo pensó un poco y salió atrás de él, divisando donde se encontraban; era un lugar familiar, pero no lo confirmo por completo hasta quitarse la capucha de la cabeza. Era la mansión Nightray.

_¿No es este el primer lugar donde Pandora vendría a investigar?-Se preguntó en sus pensamientos._

-Vamos, date prisa-Le llamó Vicent, el otro obedeció y fue tras él. Se abrieron paso al interior de la mansión, caminaban con prisa. De un momento a otro Leo alcanzo a ver con el rabillo del ojo a agentes de Pandora sujetos con finos hilos, eso lo sorprendió.

-Continuando con tu historia…-Leo fue el primero en atreverse a hablar, realmente no podía resistirlo-¿No es Glen un enemigo de Pandora? ¿Por qué esta dentro de mi alma? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-Bombardeaba con preguntas, entonces Vicent paso de estar adelante del muchacho, ahora atrás, con una sonrisa no muy buena.

-Porque tus ojos ven "Destellos de luz dorada" que otros no pueden… Eso sin mencionar, que cómo cada Glen, has caído en el encanto de algún Vessalius, lo mismo sucedió con tus antecesores, tanto él que logro ser Glen como él que no…-Decía en un susurro, pasando su mano cerca del rostro del menor para así recogerle los cabellos pero de inmediato fue empujado.

El menor trato de cubrirse con sus brazos. ¿Él sabía lo que él y Oz…? Aún después del empujón, el rubio se le volvió a acercar para así susurrarle al oído.

-Y tus oídos escuchan voces…-De nuevo fue empujado.

-No me toques-Exigió el moreno, bastante incomodo en cuanto a la situación.

-Esa luz debe ser el poder del Abyss cerniéndose sobre este mundo; y en cuanto a las voces, deben ser los pensamientos de todas las encarnaciones de los pasadas de Glen que habitan en tu alma-Continuaba hablando mientras entraban a una habitación por fin. La puerta se cerró de golpe tras ellos a lo cual Leo se exalto levemente, al fijar su mirada en la otra presencia, esta le estaba extendiendo los brazos, tenía algunas prendas en sus manos.-A propósito, ¿Por qué no te cambias? He traído bastante…

Temiendo al principio… acepto tomar las prendas para así cambiarse, el silencio estaba anidado cómodamente en el lugar, nadie decía nada, lo único que se escuchaban era el roce de las telas, los botones abriéndose o cerrándose.

-De todas formas… ¿Tú que quieres de mí?-Inquirió Leo en un hilo de voz mientras acababa de abotonarse su saco. Entonces Vicent se le acerco con un listón en manos, con el cual rodeó el cuello del menor, debajo del cuello de la camisa y ató para luego sujetar con un pequeño adorno circular.

-Simplemente… Quiero que hagas lo que los últimos Glen no pudieron…

Hubo un silencio durante un rato, el rubio solo se dedicaba a jugar son el extremo del listón del chico.

-Quiero que logres asesinar a los tan preciados Vessalius… Ellos siempre han sido los causantes de que los Glen no lleguen a su desconocido cometido…-Soltó sin más, Leo quedo completamente helado ante aquellas palabras. ¿Asesinar a los Vessalius? Eso significaba por supuesto asesinar a Oz…

El joven se mareó de solo pensarlo, de solo imaginarlo. Se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos mientras con la otra se sostenía de la cabecera de una silla. No aguantaba los mareos, por lo que decidió sentarse en aquella silla y así tomar un poco de aire.

-Oh, había olvidado la otra razón por la que te había traído aquí… Por Elliot-Ese nombre capto la atención del chico, aún con el estómago y la cabeza revueltos, subió la mirada para escuchar lo que diría.-No importa como lo veas, él era realmente noble… Era lo opuesto a mí y aun así, yo realmente le quise. No se parecía en nada a sus hermanos… En el momento de su muerte… Me pidió que te dijera sus últimas palabras…-Sonrió con la malicia de siempre-Realmente no fueron del todo claras… y con ellas me pude dar cuenta de algunas cosas que yo había visto antes…-Leo comenzaba a inquietarse de solo escucharlo parlotear una y otra vez, sin llegar a lo que se quería.

-Qué es lo que quieres decirme-Más que preguntar, lo exigió.

-Antes de morir, Elliot me pidió que te explicara la relación que llevo a… no sería correcto decir largo plazo ya que no fue bastante tiempo, pero podemos considerarlo "Relación-Recalcó bastante bien la palabra.

-¿Relación? ¿Con quién?-Ya no contenía las preguntas, ahora solo buscaba las respuestas a aquellas dudas que lo quejaban.

-Sí, un amorío por decirlo así-Contesto sonriendo con malicia-. Con Oz Vessalius-Con solo escuchar ese nombre, Leo se quedó sumamente perplejo. Comenzaba a inclinarse hacia adelantes mientras continuaba sentado en la silla.-Al fin y al cabo si quieres créeme o no, yo los había visto una vez pero creo que mis dudas han sido confirmadas con todo esto.

El silencio reino nuevamente, algo en el interior de Leo comenzaba a quebrarse de solo pensar mil escenas diferentes, sus propios pensamientos lo estaban asesinando de la manera más cruel posible. Simplemente sonrió nervioso.

-Él está muerto… ¡¿No es absurdo?!-Exclamó con gran malestar, Vicent se acercó hasta donde él estaba.- ¡Quédate ahí!-Grito- ¿Por qué me contaste todo esto? ¿Qué quieres que… haga?-Inquirió ya bastante dolido.

-Quiero que… Obtengas la voluntad del abismo y con ese poder limpies la existencia de los Vessalius-Le dijo con una sonrisa, acariciándole la mejilla y luego tomándolo de la mano.-Si me concedes ese deseo… de ahora en adelante obedeceré cada una de tus palaras y te protegeré.

-Si es verdad que… Obedecerás cada una de mis palabras… Entonces, primero que nada, quiero que uses esas tijeras para cortar mi cabello…-Pidió en un tono bastante triste, Vicent solo lo miraba con sorpresa y entonces acercó nuevamente su mano hasta el rostro del chico, comenzaba a remover lentamente el flequillo apenas dejando ver algunas pequeñas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.-Estoy cansado de esconderme…-Musitó, su voz era casi inaudible.

-Seguro…-Contestó Vicent, terminando de recoger por un costado el largo flequillo del menor, dejando ver unos hermosos amatistas. _Eran el abismo que puede devorarlo todo_.-Mi señor Leo.


End file.
